One Hundred Word Drabbles
by Dinorawr
Summary: A few drabbles, 100 words each. I'll do pairings or indivisuals upon your request. :3
1. Waterbending lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

---

"Like this, Aang." The young Water bender said, stepping over to the Avatar, clear water lapping at her calves.

A blush, subtle enough so that the Water bender was still oblivious, crept onto Aang's innocent face as she stepped behind him, manipulating his arms into the stance of a Water bender. Her body against him, to the little preteen was enough for him to have his blush turn crimson, though Katara was still behind him.

"That's very good, now, all we need to do now is practice a li—"

"Hey, Katara, I don't think I quite get it yet."

---

A/N: Requests accepted all but Sukka. 


	2. Harder

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

---

" Twinkletoes! Work harder! Your not giving it your all, I can see that even without vibrations!"

"But, Toph. I'm so tired."

"You seem to think I care."

"But—"

"Earth bend. NOW!"

This was one of her days when she was really tough with Aang. Maybe she was just mad, maybe annoyed, maybe just bored.

"What if—"

"What if you just don't master Earth Bending? Well, looks like the world is in deep, deep, trouble. You don't need to take a break!"

"Fine."

A little while passed.

"Okay, Twinkletoes, you can stop."

"Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"O-okay."

---

A/N Working on xhenixp's Zutara request.


	3. Katara's Tea

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

---

"Sokka is going to kill me."

"So. You were out getting tea."

"With a certain banished prince."

"Is he really going to ask that."

"No, but he's most certainly going o ask me 'So, what did you do while you were gone?'."

"And…? Like I said. You were out. Getting tea."

"Yeah, well it's not very good to lie."

"I'm Li. You met me, we said hi, story ended."

By now, both were alone in Zuko's apartment.

"I'm fine with that."

And, now, on the floor, only being able to talk in between the shot times their lips weren't locked.

---

A/N Eh, it was a lot longer, but I don't like to cheat. The next up will be a Tokka, then any more reviews I get with requests with them.


	4. So much more

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

---

After everyone else was asleep, Toph and Sokka grew accustomed to talking.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Huh?"

"You're on your back every night, but when you fall asleep, you're the other way..."

"The moon."

"What?"

"I'm looking at the moon, it's beautiful, isn't it?"

Silence. Awkward silence.

"Oh, oh, Toph. I'm sorry, I forgot—"

"What?! So a ball in the sky is so important you forgot about me?!"

"No about you, about your blindness."

"Being blind _is_ me."

"Toph, no. You are so much more to me."

She smiled up at the sky.

_He loves me_.

---

A/N Overly used, Sokka comparing Toph to Yue, but I like it. shrug


	5. Mai has a Boyfriend

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

---

In the grand bedroom of princess Azula, she, Mai, and Ty Lee were in her room. Mai lay down on the bed, listening to the others as Ty Lee jumped on Azula's giant bed, flipping and spinning, and Princess Azula walked around the room.

Zuko was listening to their conversation, while, suddenly a new topic popped up.

"You like my brother, don't you?"

"Wha—"

"You know it's true, Azula and I do, too."

"I don't li—"

"Really Mai, how could you like him, he's my _brother._"

"I don't like him!"

"Mai has a boyfriend, Mai has a boyfriend."

---

A/N. I though this was kind of cute. This could be a lot longer, and I might make a OneShot from it.


	6. To Protect my Family

Some change was for the better. This wasn't.

It started sometime after Azula was born and Zuko learned how to firebend.

"My brother isn't fit for the throne. I should be the heir."

He became disappointed with Zuko, the son he was once ecstatic about. He started taking an interest in our daughter.

Then he started to plan. I heard him talking about it. I was scared. For me and my family.

The night I left was the night my father-in-law was murdered, cremated to cover the poison up.

I left afterwards to hide myself.

It was for my family.


	7. Saddle

A/N: Haha, I honestly wouldn't of made that last chapter had it not been for KnittingPanda. Ugh, I honestly can't believe what I used to write, ew. XD The only ones I really like now are the Kataang, Maiko, and Ursa one. :) Anyways, I got two requests for Taang, so:

---

"Appa really needs to get a new saddle…" Toph remarked to break the silence on the flying bison. She was clinging for her dear life to Aang, who was talking a break from flying.

Katara nodded, holding Appa's reigns and looked back at the frightend, no, terrified king. Sokka didn't seem to mind. "We'll be at a port soon. We probably have enough money to but one. Aang, how much do they cost?"

He shrugged.

"Well, do you think you could help me find one?"

'_It can wait.'_ Thought Aang, looking down at the blind earthbender. "Oh, yeah. Of course!"

---

I'll do the Maiko and Zutara ones later! Byee!

-Konoha no Kedakai Aoi Moju :3


End file.
